


What If..

by darshii



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darshii/pseuds/darshii
Summary: What if King Aerys II had ordered Tywin Lannister to marry again?.....To Lyanna Stark.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Just edited the chapter.  
> Hope to update soon!!

**WINTERFELL, 278 AC**

Lord Rickard Stark was sitting in his solar reading the letter that had arrived that morning from King’s Landing. He could not comprehend the matter nor keep his anger in control after reading the letter. His only daughter was to wed Lord Tywin Lannister in 3 moons on the King’s order. A man almost his age and who had children older than his daughter.

It was not only a slight against the Starks but the North. He knew nobody in the North or his household would react well to this command, especially his children.

**King’s Landing, 278 AC**

Tywin Lannister was not a man to be messed with and he had proved that time and again. He wanted to kill Aerys when he announced in the Throne Room that he was to wed a child of 15. He had no plans of marrying after the death of his wife, the only woman he had ever loved and will love. But he knew that he could not go against the King’s order especially when it had already been announced and ravens been sent.

According to the King’s order, he was to go north in 2 weeks and come back with a northern wife. A child, younger than his own children. He couldn’t even imagine how his family would react to this. The havoc this order would create not only in the Westerlands but also in the North.

**WINTERFELL, 278 AC (2 moons later)**

“Lyanna, Are you ready? Riders have spotted the Lannister banners. They would be here soon. Father wants everybody in the courtyard for their arrival.”

“How do I look, Ben?”

“Beautiful sister……You know that if you say no just once, we’d find a way to break this betrothal. Maybe we could escape and go beyond the Wall or to the Free Cities”

“It’s okay Ben, we all know that we cannot disobey the King. The whole of North would suffer for it. Maybe this is my duty to our house and to the north.”

Benjen stood silently not knowing what to reply

“Come on, let's go.”

**THE COURTYARD**

As soon as the riders with Lannister banners entered the courtyard, everybody stood in silence glaring the men that had arrived in the courtyard. Tywin Lannister was not a man worthy of their Winter Rose according to the northerners, considering his reputation and actions during the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion.

Tywin Lannister glanced through the crowd, looking at all the stoned faces. And then his eyes fell upon the northern beauty he was to marry. There was no doubt about his soon-to-be wife’s beauty. Had Aerys not ordered he wed her maybe she would have a beautiful wife for his son Jaime not that it mattered now.

He climbed off his horse making his way to the Starks.

Lord Rickard Stark came forward to introduce his family,

“Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Hand. Hope your journey was well and without any difficulties”

“Thank you, Lord Stark. Indeed the journey was uneventful.”

“May I introduced my children…. My heir Brandon, my youngest son Benjen and my only daughter and your betrothed Lady Lyanna.”

He nodded at both the Stark brothers and was looking to greet his betrothed when Lord Stark continued, “My second son Eddard shall be here in a week. He is being fostered in Vale.”

Tywin could not move his gaze from Lyanna who would look everywhere but at him.

He stepped forward to greet his betrothed, “Lady Lyanna, it is a pleasure to meet. You are just as beautiful as the whispers say…..indeed a Winter Rose”

Lyanna then looked him in the eye for the first time since he arrived Winterfell,

“Lord Hand, it is an honor to meet you”


	2. The Talks

**WINTERFELL**

After the formal introductions that had happened in the courtyard Lyanna had hardly seen her betrothed or talked to him in the next two days. Even after Lord Lannister had arrived, her brother Brandon had raged about his sister's betrothal and kept annoying his sister hoping to change her mind towards her marriage.

But Lyanna had not said a word for she could not imagine the consequences they would face if she eloped or tried to pull a stunt. Everyone in Westeros knew about the King's sanity and Lord Tywin Lannister had his own reputation and people knew what would happen if someone crosses him. So Lyanna knew what she had to do for her family and their well-being.

As Lyanna kept thinking about her marriage, she heard someone knock her door. She opened the door to see a Lannister knight at her door. 

“My Lady, Lord Lannister would like to know if you would fancy joining him to break fast. ”

“Gladly, let Lord Lannister know that I would be there as soon as I am ready.”

“Yes, Lady Stark”, he bowed

Keeping all the thoughts aside, Lyanna started getting ready to join her betrothed for a meal.

**LORD LANNISTER’S SOLAR**

Tywin was all dressed for the waiting for his betrothed to show up. He was lost in his thoughts about the upcoming wedding when he heard a knock.

He turned around and was greeted at the sight of his betrothed dressed in a grey dress with lace and a fur cloak, her hair open with a small braid at front.

“Good morn, my lady”

“Good morn, my lord. Hope you slept well.” she curtseyed

“Yes, as well as one can without worrying about a frostbite”

"Well, it is but summer yet, my lord" Lyanna said with an amusing small smile.

As they both took their places, Tywin was the one to begin the conversion again.

“How do you feel about the marriage, my lady?”

“I am honored with this betrothal. The King was gracious that he chose me to wed you.”

“Well, that makes one of us”

“My Lord, have I done anything to offend you?”

“No my lady, other than speaking as if marrying me is what you dreamt about.”

Lyanna couldn’t find her words anymore.

“Do you know why the King arranged for this match?” Tywin continued

“No”

“Because he wanted to humiliate me”

“I did not know that marrying me was such a humiliation?”

“Lord Rickard Stark’s daughter, the Winter Rose one of the most beautiful lady in the realm……but also the whispers say as wild as the place she grew in. Rides a horse like a Dothraki, loves swordplay. Not exactly the qualities appreciated in the south”

“So just because of my love for swordplay and riding, I am not fit to be a southern bride.”

“Why did you say yes for this marriage, my lady? And a truthful answer please”

“The King ordered my father to wed his daughter to his Hand, Lord Tywin Lannister. I did not have much of a choice. If I would have said anything against the match, I do not know how my brothers would have reacted to it. Probably would have gotten themselves killed trying to do something stupid. And then there was you, the man who destroyed two houses just because they refused to pay taxes. What choice did I have, my lord?”

“You have surely surprised me.”

“Have I?”

“I did not know that was also marrying a woman who had actual brains, my lady”

“Please call me Lyanna. Afterall you are to be my husband.”

“Then I shall insist you call me Tywin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lyanna isn't the smart or thoughtful one. But what if she was  
> and we all know Tywin Lannister appreciates intelligence.  
> Please comment!!!  
> They are very much appreciated


	3. Some Negotiations

**CASTERLY ROCK**

“Who does she think she is? That northern barbarian ” Cersei Lannister raged when she was informed about her father’s betrothal.

“Calm down, sister”

“How can you be so calm? Can you even imagine what this means? She is going to take everything from us. Our birthright ……I will not let this happen. That slut wants to take our mother’s place.”

“Quiet niece, we do not want wrong people to hear your words. And you will treat Lyanna Stark with the respect, she deserves as the new Lady Lannister. She is going to be the next Lady of Casterly Rock.”

“But…”

“Do not interrupt me. Jaime is going to be next Lord of Casterly Rock, nobody will change that. Be on your best behavior for when she arrives, your father will not tolerate this childish behavior”

But all Cersei could think about was a Stark replacing her mother and taking everything from them.

**WINTERFELL**

  
It had become a common occurrence for people to see their Lady and her betrothed together. Sometimes they would break their fast together or walk in the gardens and they both were also seen in the library together at times.

  
It was one such evening that they were facing in the gardens,  
“How are the wedding preparations coming along?”

“Good, given the amount to time we had to prepare. I am glad that the wedding is taking place here… in the Godswood”

"That was one thing your father was adamant about.”

“Will we go to Casterly Rock after our wedding?”

“As much as I would have liked that, no. The King has specifically mentioned that I am to come back to the capital after the wedding.”

“What is it like? Is Casterly Rock as beautiful as they say it is? Can you describe it to me?”

“Casterly Rock is carved out of a rock overlooks the harbor of Lannisport and the Sunset Sea. It is huge and magnificent. The family quarters face the Sunset Sea, so you can hear the sea waves crashing to rock. During sunset, it looks like the sun is falling into the sea. ”

“It sounds beautiful. I cannot wait to see it.”

“Hmm”

“I wanted to discuss something with you.”

“And what is it that you wish to discuss, my lady?”

“Our children and their birthright.”

“My Lady, let me make this clear, I was married before and I have children. My son Jaime will inherit Casterly Rock. There are no discussions to be made.”

  
Tywin was slightly annoyed by the direction of this conversation. He already had children and did not need this marriage and on top of that, this woman was talking about the inheritance of the children that were not even born.

“Yes, my lord and I am not talking about Casterly Rock”

Tywin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, indicating her to continue.

“I want my children or my firstborn to have their own keep. I am the only daughter of the Warden of the North and my children may not be your heir but I will not have them be at someone else’s mercy even if it is their own siblings.”

“I assure you my lady that any children we have will be treated equally as my other children.”

“And can you guarantee that? That even after you are gone, they will be treated fairly or that the moment you die me and my children till not be thrown on the streets or be treated as your children should be?”

“I may be old but not that old that you have to worry about the future of our future children. I assure you that I plan to live long enough to see them grow up.”

“As I mentioned before, I am the daughter of Warden of the North and my children may not even inherit a sword of their own”

“Then what is it that you want me to do, my lady?”

“Castamere, I want it for my children. If not I am sure that there are many empty keeps here in the north that my father will happily give to his grandchildren or he might even build one”

“They will be Lannisters and their place is in the west and not this bloody frozen land. If Castamere is what you want then you shall have it.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Why Castamere if I may ask? It is not like you northeners give a damn about gold.”

“As you said, they'll be Lannisters”

  
Giving him a smile that looked more like a smirk, Lyanna left the gardens. Tywin then realized that he is to marry a cunning wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lyanna's kids are going to have a shit load of gold.  
> And probably Casterly Rock, haven't decided on it yet.
> 
> Next chp is Ned coming home and probably the wedding!!!!  
> Sorry for the the small chp.  
> Please comment and like!!!!!


End file.
